Max's Christmas Present
by ComingTempest
Summary: One shot. Fluff. Yaoi. Max want Rei to be home for Christmas. BUt all he has instead is a misteriouse present Rei told him not to open until he called. ReiMAx TyKa. TalaBryan. Rated to be safe incase some of the mentoined thigns weren't appropriate.


**YAY! A Christmas fic a Christmas fic! I'm sorry if anyone finds it offensive. **

**Yaoi Warning: This means guyxguy. Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimor: You know, I always forget this. Ok, I don't own Beyblade. I really wish I did though.**

**  
Umm, going to be a ReiMax fic. Yeah. It''s not that good, but let me tell you. It took a long time to make. It started out as MomoRyo Prince of Tennis fic with the name Target Sighted Under the Mistletoe. Then I decided it should b Eiji OIshi. But I couldn't seem to get it right. Then I wondered for a bit, and thought maybe a Taito, but no, I decided I wanted MaxRei. Hmm, maybe I should've done Taisuke...**

**Max's Christmas Present**

"ALL RIGHT GUYS! LETS GET SOME FOOD!" cried Tyson as he rushed into the house.  
"Tyson, shouldn't you already have food out?"asked Kenny. Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"C'mon Chief, you can't expect me to remember everything!" I giggled, maybe to loudly to be real.

"You don't remember anything Tyson!" Tyson laughed too. He had totally forgot to get food for the party. Oh well, he could always order a pizza. Max looked aournd the room. Tyson had his tree decorated already, all nice and pretty. His stocking hung next to his grandpa's. There was also a stool next the fireplace that I knew had been put there to hold a tray of cookies for Santa. Yup, chrismas at the Granger's hosue. If only it wasn't missing one person. Rei. He had flown back home for Christmas. Breaking My heart. OF course, Rei didn't know he was. And even if he did, I would never hold it against him. I could never be mad at Rei. I heard Tyson chatting away on the phoneI wished he could be chatting with Rei right now. I had had the perfect Chrismas parrty planned. Me and Rei would talk for a while, then they would look deep, deep into eachother's eyes, then Rei woulc draw him over to the front door, and kiss My head off, right at twelve o'clock. So romantic. So not going to happen. But at least Rei had given Max a present. Rei told Me to open it when he called Me. It was a very ncie thought, and made Me as happy as I could be when my true love has deserted me on Christmas. But it didn't quite say "I love you" like a kiss under the mistletoe would. Now that was the Christmas gift I wanted.

Tyson had now put down the phone and was pacing around the room. "Where is Kai?" he groaned angrily. The two had been going out for a month now. And Tyson wanted to have Kai here. All night preferrably. In his bed if he were lucky. I sometimes wish I was Tyson, and Kai was Rei. But, after he thoguht about it, that would make no sense whatsoever. But still he wished. Kenny looked at Me.

"You seem very dep in thoguht Max, whats on your mind?" I blushed.

"Nothing really Kenny. But thanks for asking." We knew that Kai, and Hilary would eventually arrive. Followed by whatever random guests Tyson invited. Eventually. Hopefully. Please. DING DONG! Oh good. Max went to the door and saw Hilary.

"Hey Hil! Merry Christmas Eve!" was that even a saying? They hugged and Hilary brought in her gifts. One for each of the bladebreakers. I had gotten her a girl's shirt that said Beyblade Diva. He hoped she liked it even thoguh she wasn't big on the actual sport. Tyson looked over at her.

"Hilary! Did you see Kai?"

"OH yeah, he was eating an italian dinner with Miguel. I think they might've been kissing why?" Tyson's face grew incredibly red and mad. "I'm just kidding Tyson. While Kai may take his time and be late for everything, he is loyal." Tyson's face went back to normal. I laughed. Yeah, just laugh, try and forget abotu Rei. Impossible. DING DONG! I answered the door again. Yeah, Kai. Figures.

"Hey Kai! Glad to ssee you!" Glad to see you?

"Hn. Tyson?" he looked over to see a fuming Tyson.

"Where have you-" TYson was cut off by a quick kiss and a look that said shut up. Tyson blushed after the kiss but led Kai to a chair and got him a drink. Just a sprite becasue Tyson, being Tyson, was not about to introduce alcholhal to a party of 15 year olds. I watched the two laugh and kiss. My heart ached for Rei.  
I understood why Rei had to leave on Christmas, it made perfect sense. Going hom to his family. Seeing his old team. Seeing Mariah. My opponent in love. I bet Mariah was giong to get her midnight mistletoe kiss with Rei. I bet they were probably warm and cozy snuggled together under a blanket drinking hot coco. Hmph. How could anyone ever choose Mariah over Me? It never made any sense! but Rei had gone to her, or at least thats the way it seemed in My mind. I needed Rei here though. I just wanted to be with Rei so bad! DING DONG! Since I had no idea who it might be I went and looked, again. Oh, was that...?

"Tala? Bryan? What are you doing here?" Max asked astonished. Shouldn't they be in Russia?

"Max I'm hurt. Do you not want me here? I was invited by Rei!" Rei? Hn. Rei would invite Tala and Bryan but not show up for Me. Figures. Kai stood up.

"Why the hell are you guys here?" he asked ignoring the whimpers from Tyson, pleading him to come back and sit.

"Reirei invited us! Right Bryan?" He asked his silent boyfriend.

"Right." so they waltzed in. The pizza had arrived a while ago. I wondered on this though. Why would Rei invite someone when he wasn't even going to be here? Maybe he told them to come before he wanted to go home. I felt a hand clamp his shoulder and he jumped around.

"So Maxy, anyone special you want to celebrate Chrismas with? Yes.

"No. I'm happy just to be with my friends!" Yeah right.

"Are you sure?" Of course I'm not.

"Yeah, honestly!" god I am such a liar.  
"Hmm ok, because it would seem that one of your "friends" is not here. Reirei. Tell me where has the kitty gone?" To an ugly pink haired bitch.

"Back home to celebrate Christmas with his family." With an evil she cat.

"Right. So your not upset about it?" Upset would be an understatement.

"Nope. I realize that he has an obligatoin to his family. I mean, it would be better if he were here because then we could all be together!" And he could be with me. Prefferably naked and in a bed.

"Right. You know Max," Tala leaned forward and started to whisper in my ear. "I hate it when you lie. I can see what you feel for Rei ten miles away. So don't try and hid it from me. Ok?" Ok. Fine. Do whatever you like. Go fuck your boyfriend and leave me alone.

Tala nad Bryan eventually walked off to go and find some beer. Damn. I hate alcholhal. Gets me to light headed, I cna never hold my own. And the hangovers I have in the morning. Plus I have to stay sober for when Rei calls. 11:00. If he ever does. Maybe he isn't going to call maybe he's already forgotten about me. Maybe he's having to much fun iwth Mariah. Damnit I hate her. Rei has to call, he just has to. If he is going to ruin my perfect Christmas Eve, then the least he can do is call and let me open my present.The present I didn't wnat because I wanted somethign completely different. Love.  
"Maxy! We found the beer! Have some!" Ugh.

"No thanks you guys. I'm not that into drinking." Definetly not tonight.

"Aaww, but getting completely drunk won't be any fun without you Maxy!" Oh sure it will.

"No thanks. Realy." I need Rei's call to come first.

"Please! You can wait for Rei later!" Wait, how did Tala know I was waiting for Rei?

"What was that?"

"I mean, you can dream abotu Rei later!" Oh yeah sure, change the sentence on me. I'm not stupid. Though sometimes I may act it. Tala knows something. I don't know what it is, but he knows.

"NO!" Tala pouted and gave up in defeat.

"Fine, be mean. Let'ssee if I arrange somethign like this for you next year!" Huh? Never mind. I go and sit down and turn on the TV. Holiday Inn is on one channel. I love that show. At the end, the guy and the girl get together. And thy come together so beautifully. With such a beautiful song.

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white  
I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write   
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

(A/N: I don't remember who wrote this song but it wasn't me. It was sung by Bill Crosby)

So beauftiul. Those pople have a perfect Christmas. Why can't I? I notice the clock now says 11:55. The phone rings. I run to it, and shakily pick it up.

"He- hello?"

"Max."It's him, oh god its him. his voice is so sexy!

"REI!" I smile so big my face hurts.

"I really wanted to wait until 12:00 to call you, but I couldn't wait." Couldn't wait? "Max, I just want to tell you, I wish I was with you right now." Don't we all. But he has Mariah.

"What about Mariah?" I hear a gasping laugh.

"Mariah? What about her?" Oh good.

"Nothing, just thoguht maybe she and Lee were keeping you company." Yeah Max, lie. Lie again you big fool.

"Right, Max what time is it?" I look at the cock. 11:58

"11:58 pm." I can almost hear Rei smiling on the other end. I can definetly picture it.

"Good, do you have your present with you?" It's in my pocket and I tell him so. "Good, now go to the front door." I walk over there. I check my watch. 11:59. "Open your present and open the door, but open the door first." I open the door, see no one, open my present. Mistletoe. "Hold it up high!" What is he plannign? He's not here! But I do as he says. I look around for a second, and check my watch. 12:00 midnight. Lips meet mine. Sweet tasting lips. Wonderful tasting lips. Never tasted anything bettter in my whole entire life. The kiss breaks. I stare into golden eyes. "Merry Christmas Max. Did you get what you wanted?" I nod vigoursly and reach up for another kiss, which I got and was more than passionate. We head inside and Rei is holding my hand.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah Max?"

"This has beent he best Christmas ever but Rei?"

"Yeah Max?"

"What were you thinking inviting Tala and Bryan?" Rei blinked.

"What are you talking about, I never invited them." Then why the hell were they here?

"Ok," and his lps touch mine again. I feel like I can stay like this for a long, long time.

Tala and Bryan watched form afar.

"You think we did a good job Bryan?"

"Yeah, telling Rei what Max wanted was definetly smart. Or else he might've actually given him the Make Your Own Beyblade! kit he thought Max would get a kick out of."

"Yup. I beleive we can take credit for this whole thing. But... I still want my kiss!" So Bryan wrapped the red haired Russian in his arms and kissed him, while Tala slipped his hand innto Bryan's boxers. "Lets continue this elsewhere." And when they shut the door, there was a sign.

**_Merry Christmas too all. And to all a good night. _**

A good night was exactly what everyone intended to have.

**I know, kinda perverted. But bear with me. I had so many ideas. It wasn't that great but its my first holiday fic. You know, Holiday fics are much harder to write thna normal ones. Really. Also, I know its a bit early but what the hell might as well post it now. I definetly won't actually post it on Christmas.**


End file.
